


You Deserve The World, My Love

by Snowy_Snowflake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Baking, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Minor Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Saiouma centric, Shuichi Loves Kokichi So Much, Snowball Fights, Snowmen, gingerbread cookies, pure wholesome fluff, snuggles, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowy_Snowflake/pseuds/Snowy_Snowflake
Summary: It's Christmas time for the Students of Hopes Peak Academy, and one couple has a special fun filled plan for his boyfriend's first Christmas.





	1. Cuddles, Snuggles, and Hot Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I *was* supposed to upload the first chapter yesterday but...it's 12 here so that's not happening. I'll upload the next one later today when I feel less dead! :D ~Snowy

The winter sunlight drifted into the room like golden leaves floating down, wrapping the peaceful lovers in a warm blanket. The taller of the two was hugging the shorter one protectively, and the shorter one was nestled into the taller’s chest, breaths even and steady. There, laying on the bed with limbs so tightly entangled with each others that you couldn’t tell where it started or where it ended was Shuichi Saihara and Kokichi Ouma. 

The golden light shifted, hitting Shuichi’s eyes causing him to groan slightly and move so that he was holding Kokichi defensively. “Mmm…” Shuichi mumbled, groggily swiping at his eyes to clear the sleepiness out of his vision. He slowly opened his eyes, smiling when the familiar purple locks tickled his nose, the lavender scent instantly calming him. Shuichi took in his surroundings, smiling stupidly as he stared down at the boy he loved so dearly. 

He adored mornings like these, waking up first to observe the bundle of energy sleeping peacefully with no hint of pain or worry or mischievousness in his eyes. Shuichi reached out towards him and tucked a stray hair behind his ear, nothing but affection in his gaze. Seeing Kokichi look so innocent and cute in his sleep made Shuichi want to protect the boy even more. “I love you…” Shuichi whispered, pressing a kiss to Kokichi’s forehead. Kokichi’s lips twitched upwards, a tranquil sigh escaping him. Shuichi sat back with a warm smile, drinking in the blissful sight. 

It was December 24th, in other words, Christmas Eve. But this Christmas was going to be very different from the others, this one was going to be incredibly special to both Kokichi and Shuichi. Why? Because this was going to be Kokichi’s very first Christmas, and Shuichi was going to make up for all the years of neglect and abuse Kokichi suffered. That’s why this year was so special, Shuichi was going to give Kokichi the love he deserved and more, because Kokichi deserved the world. 

He smiled at the thought as he laid there, observing his boyfriend’s sleeping features for longer than he would like to admit. It wasn’t _his_ fault that Kokichi was so captivating! After a few more minutes, he decided that it was time to finally wake him up. So, he leaned in and gently kissed his lips. “Hmm…?” Kokichi gave a soft hum, eyes twitching slightly. 

“Good morning ‘Kichi...” Shuichi whispered into his ear quietly. 

“G’morning...Shu...” Kokichi slurred, burying his head into Shuichi’s chest. 

“Heh, how was your sleep?” Shuichi laughed, already petting the soft purple locks. 

“It was...horrible! My pillow...was so… _*Yawn*_ uncomfortable…” He paused for a minute, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “But that was…was a...lie! Shumai...is the...best _*Yawn*_ pillow…” Kokichi looked up sleepily, eyelashes fluttering when the light hit them. 

Kokichi looked like a beautiful angel with the golden glow behind him, a warm, tired smile plastered on his face, and his messy hair that stuck out at all sorts of odd but adorably cute angles. Shuichi didn’t know he was holding his breath until he let out a choked gasp, followed by an immediate blush. “What’s...wrong _*Yawn*_ my beloved…?” Kokichi questioned, nuzzling his neck with his nose. 

“Y-you have really cute bed head!” Shuichi blurted out, voice jumping an octave. Kokichi blinked once, then twice, then three times before his words finally clicked, causing a light pink blush to dust his face. “I— I mean—” Shuichi was cut off with a somnolent kiss, effectively shutting him up. 

“Love you too…” Kokichi hummed softly, nestling himself into Shuichi’s chest. Shuichi practically melted, he absolutely adored it when Kokichi was too sleepy to understand what he was doing, normally making him extra lovey-dovey. Shuichi wrapped his arms around him snugly, trying to regain his composure. 

“W-we have a b-busy day ahead of u-us.” Shuichi stuttered, not knowing how to react. 

“Shumai…Can we...cuddle n’...n’ snuggle for a bit…? Deal with...later…” Kokichi started to doze off again, exhaustion trying to claim him. Shuichi held back a laugh, opting to stroke his back and hair as soothingly as possible. 

* * *

Two hours went by and Shuichi finally decided it was time to get up and start their busy day together. Kokichi however, had other plans and promptly decided not to move from where he was. Which led to their current situation with Shuichi dragging a whiny Kokichi down the stairs, demanding more cuddles and attention by holding his leg hostage. 

“Shuuuu I don’t wanna...get up...m’sleepy…and you’re comfy...” Kokichi complained. 

Shuichi bent down with an affectionate gaze, then picked him up with ease and hugged him tightly. “I told you not to stay up for too long…” Shuichi scolded him gently, rubbing his fingers through his hair. 

“How’re...you not… _*Yawn*_ sleepy…? You stayed...up to wait...for me…Tell me your...secrets!” Kokichi whisper-yelled, not even trying to open his eyes due to the sheer amount of comfort Shuichi provided for him right then and there. 

Shuichi shook his head warmly. “Do you want to lay on the couch for a bit?” 

“Mhm...bring your Supreme Leader over…!” Kokichi demanded, pointing towards their fluffy couch. 

With a dopey grin and lovesick expression, Shuichi brought him over and placed a cozy comforter over him. A light, airy, proud feeling formed in his chest when he saw Kokichi mutter something incoherently with a dreamy look directed towards him. Then, with a content sigh, he shut his eyes and snuggled deeper into the covers. _This boy is honestly too cute for his own good…_ Kissing his forehead, he walked into the kitchen to prepare a special Christmas Eve breakfast. 

* * *

“Kokichi, I’m finished making breakfast—” Shuichi cut himself off once he realized Kokichi had made a little nest of covers and blankets, leaving just enough room for a certain someone to join and snuggle up next to him. 

“Shumai!” Kokichi had stars in his eyes, hands patting the spot next to him signaling for him to sit down. 

“I-I s-s-see you’re f-feeling better.” Shuichi stuttered, walking towards him almost robotically because his legs chose this time to stop working properly and his heart decided to pound a million times per second once he saw Kokichi curled up in all the blankets and pillows looking absolutely adorable. 

“Nee-heehee! I always feel better with you around!” Kokichi teased, booping his nose with a grin on his face. Shuichi practically froze on the spot, mind going blank as it tried to catch up with Kokichi’s words. “Earth to Shuichi, come in Shuichi. Hellooooo? Shumai?” Kokichi snapped his finger in front of Shuichi’s face, trying to get his attention. 

“A-Ah! Y-Yeah!?” Shuichi’s voice jumped an octave, face becoming red once he realized he got lost in Kokichi’s eyes. 

“My beloved is so adorable when he blushes!” Kokichi chirped as he sat back into the covers, an expression filled with nothing but love for the boy in front of him. At this point Shuichi gave up with trying to fight the blush and instead just shyly put the food down on Kokichi’s lap and settled into the spot he made for him, avoiding his gaze as he did so. “Thanks Shu…” Kokichi leaned into his side, nuzzling his neck with his nose. 

Shuichi wrapped an arm around him, a soft smile on his face. “You’re welcome...my little leader.” 

“Shuuuuu! I told you not to call me that! I’m the tallest person in the world!” 

“Mhmm.” Shuichi chuckled, snuggling up closer to him while turning on the weather channel. 

Soon enough, the two settled into a comfortable silence wrapped up in a blanket burrito canoodling and feeding each other Shuichi’s breakfast because Kokichi wanted to prove that, “When your beloved feeds you, your food tastes better! Feed me Shuichi!” But he had a feeling that Kokichi just wanted some more affection. 

Now the two were currently laying down on the couch watching the impending snow forecast. Shuichi was back against the wall of cushions with his arms wrapped around Kokichi, taking in the lavender scent of his hair. Their legs were wrapped around each other and everything was serene and calm. 

That is, until Kokichi decided to ruin it. 

“SHUICHI! LOOK!” Kokichi shouted, pointing out the window as he bolted upright, startling Shuichi half to death. Without waiting, Kokichi jumped upright and raced over towards the window, breath fogging up the glass. Shuichi’s heart melted when he saw Kokichi’s mystified expression at the heavy snowfall raining down from the sky, enveloping everything in a frigid blanket. He leaned down next to him with an arm around him, drawing him closer with a small shoulder rub. 

Kokichi looked at him with wide, excited eyes. “You want to play out in the snow, don’t you?” Shuichi guessed. 

“No way, I hate the winter time! My feet get cold and my fingers get numb! How dare you assume such a preposterous thing!” Kokichi huffed, crossing his arms. _3...2...1…_ Shuichi subconsciously counted. “Buuuuut that’s a lie! Now let’s go!” Kokichi dragged Shuichi by arm, hopping up and down like the hyperactive child he was. 

Kokichi threw on whatever was closest to him, ready to leave. “Come on Shuichi! You’re going too slow!” Kokichi pouted, his thin layers doing practically nothing against the cold. 

Shuichi gave him a once over with an unamused expression. “Kokichi, I love you and I know you’re excited...but there is no way I’m letting you go out in _that_. You’re going to get sick!” Shuichi gestured to the thin white jacket not even zipped up, sneakers, and sweatpants he was wearing. 

“That’s silly, I never get sick! I actually have the strongest immune system in the whole world—Mmph!” Kokichi was cut off by a pair of snow pants and a fluffy jacket getting thrown in his face. 

“Haha, here...put that on, I’m not letting you freeze either.” 

“Hmmph! Fine…” Kokichi did as told, a light pink blush on his face. Soon Kokichi finished getting properly dressed, but just before he was about to head outside with Shuichi’s hand in his, he was stopped. 

“W-wait! I...I uhm…” The tips of Shuichi’s ears were turning red as he picked up a thin strip of soft fabric. 

“Yes my beloved?” Kokichi tilted his head to the side a bit, a quizzical and excited look on his face. 

“I was going to give this to you tomorrow...but now seems like the right time. Consider this an early Christmas present.” Shuichi took a hand out from behind his back and shyly stepped forward, wrapping a fluffy checkered scarf around Kokichi’s neck. Much like the one Kokichi wore everyday but this one was longer and made for winter conditions. Kokichi’s face went blank as he stared down at the scarf. 

Shuichi fidgeted with his sleeve, thousands of questions were popping up in his brain, mainly wondering what Kokichi was feeling right now. With shaky hands, Kokichi lifted up the corner of scarf, the word, “Kokichi” with a heart was embroidered on it in purple cursive. “D-do you...like it?” Shuichi tentatively asked. Kokichi looked up, small tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Shuichi panicked. “I-it’s f-fine if y-you don’t—!” He was cut off when Kokichi barreled into him, enveloping him in a long, warm, heartfelt hug 

“Th-thank you…” Kokichi mumbled after a long time. Shuichi was taken off guard by his sudden action. For one, Kokichi didn’t even try to lie about his real feelings, and two...Shuichi froze once it clicked. This was Kokichi’s _first_ ever Christmas gift. No wonder he was acting so strongly. 

“Anything for you…” Shuichi whispered, reciprocating the hug. Kokichi mumbled something incoherent and stepped back, furiously wiping at his eyes. 

When he looked back up a mask was in place and he was wearing a wide, happy, smile. “Geez my beloved, what’re you waiting for!? I wanna go outside!” Kokichi pouted, acting like nothing happened mere moments ago and instead took Shuichi’s hand, dragging him outside. Although, he kept one hand on the scarf, stroking it with his thumb with a light pink blush on his face. 

As soon as they stepped outside, Kokichi ran out acting like he had never seen snow before in his life. Honestly, he was just like a little kid on a snow day. “Wow Shuichi, you’re almost as pretty as the snowflakes!...Buuuuuut that’s a lie! No one’s prettier than my beloved!” Kokichi proclaimed, dancing in circles with the snow floating down. 

Shuichi stared in awe as the snowflakes landed softly in Kokichi’s hair, his purple locks contrasting beautifully with the white crystals. Kokichi twirled around, catching snowflakes on his tongue. _He’s so cute…_ Shuichi watched in adoration, nothing but love in his gaze. He walked over to him, hands in his pockets as he admired the bundle of energy. “Looks like you’re having fun.” Shuichi chuckled. 

Kokichi whipped around, eyes wide with excitement. Shuichi thought he saw stars in Kokichi’s deep, beautiful, violet eyes. “Nee-heehee! And what makes you say that detective? How do you know I’m not just acting so I can do... _this_!” Kokichi suddenly jumped into his arms, sending the two toppling over into the snow. 

“W-woah!” Instinctively, Shuichi wrapped his arms protectively around Kokichi in order to soften his fall. Luckily, Shuichi landed in a soft snow pile so he didn’t get hurt either. 

“Nice catch my beloved~” Kokichi purred, smirking mischievously. Shuichi’s face blossomed into a marvelous shade of red, trying but failing to hide his face in his coat. “Aww you’re so cute when you blush!” Kokichi booped his nose, snickering at his surprised expression. 

“A-ah u-u-uhm I—” Shuichi was grasping for words, but his brain was being very unhelpful in this situation. 

“Why so flustered? Hmm?” Kokichi inched closer to his face so that they were now several inches apart, their noses almost touching. Shuichi’s brain short-circuited. If he continued to blush then he could possibly melt the snow under him. 

Fortunately, Kokichi jumped off of him, clasping his hands behind his head. “Hey Shuichi! Let’s make a snowman— and go sledding— and have a snowball fight! Pretty pleeeease?” Kokichi gave him puppy dog eyes and threw in a lip quiver, a tactic that he learned Shuichi couldn’t say no to. 

Finally, Shuichi stopped screaming internally and his brain became somewhat functional again. Once his words registered, Shuichi smiled softly and stood up. “O-of course we can, I want to make this Christmas special for both of us so we can do whatever you want.” 

“Stop being such a good boyfriend! That title belongs to me!” Kokichi pouted. 

“Haha, I know. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you…” Shuichi ruffled his hair, suddenly gaining the confidence he needed before. 

“Stop being the better boyfriend! Hmmph!” Kokichi shoved his face into the corner of his scarf, pulling Shuichi by the hand to make a snowman. 

* * *

30 minutes later, Shuichi and Kokichi finished building the snowman. Or rather, “SnowShu” as Kokichi called it. The snowman had a stick for hair that stuck up at an odd angle, it had two rock eyes with three small lines underneath them, a carrot nose, and three buttons. “Aaaaaand done! How does our beloved SnowShu look?” Kokichi asked. 

“I think we did a pretty good job...and do we have to call it SnowShu?” Shuichi timidly whispered. 

“It!? How dare you hurt his feelings! You’re a bad parent Shuichi!” Kokichi yelled, covering the sides of SnowShu’s head that seemed to resemble ears. 

“Parent!? It—he’s not even real!” Shuichi spluttered. 

“Not in front of our child!” Kokichi put a hand over his heart, acting hurt. 

“But he’s not even real—!” 

“Shh, it’s ok SnowShu, I still love you! Now apologize to him Shuichi!” Kokichi demanded. 

“What!? I— fine…” Shuichi knew he couldn’t win so with a sigh of defeat, he turned towards ShowShu, completely embarrassed and barely believing he was going to do this. “I’m...sorry?” Shuichi mumbled. 

“Now tell him you love him!” 

“ _*Sigh* _I love you.” Shuichi couldn’t believe he said that to a snowman.__

__“I hope you can forgive him SnowShu!” Kokichi kissed the snowman's cheek, hugging it as well._ _

For some strange reason that Shuichi couldn’t explain he felt a tiny bit...jealous. _What’s wrong with you?! It’s not like the SnowShu’s real or anything! Why am I jealous?!_ Shuichi looked away, staring at the ground he suddenly found interesting. 

____

____

__His head only snapped back up again when he felt two arms wrap around him. “Nee-heehee! Jealous my beloved? Don’t worry, I love you more than Grape Panta! And that’s saying a lot!” Kokichi kissed his cheek, nuzzling his nose before pulling away._ _

__Shuichi pulled him back into a hug, fondness in every inch of his being. “I love you...please know that.” Shuichi whispered, inexplicably emotional. Probably because he loved Kokichi so much he didn’t want to lose him._ _

__He felt Kokichi nod into his chest, lingering in the hug so he could take in the smell of his beloved. “Shumai?” Kokichi asked after a long moment of silence._ _

__“Yes?”_ _

__“Can we go sledding? We can have a race! Loser has to make the other hot chocolate!” Kokichi stepped back, wonder in his eyes._ _

__“Of course we can, I wouldn’t pass up the chance of you making me hot chocolate.” Shuichi smirked._ _

__“Who says I’m the one making hot chocolate!? Now I’m totally going to win to teach you a lesson!” Kokichi started running towards the shed which held the sleds._ _

Throwing open the doors and taking out the sleds, Kokichi handed the blue one to Shuichi and held onto the purple one. “Prepare to lose Shuichi! After all, I _am_ the Ultimate Sledder!” Kokichi remarked cheekily. 

__“Of course my little leader.” Shuichi ruffled his hair. Where was this confidence coming from?_ _

__“Vertically challenged!” Kokichi interjected, taking Shuichi’s hand and dragging him up a big hill._ _

__Once they got to the top, Shuichi’s confidence faded while Kokichi’s only increased. “Ready my beloved?” Kokichi inquired, setting down his sled._ _

__“Why did I agree to this?” Shuichi mumbled to himself, instantly regretting his decision as he got his sled ready._ _

__“On the count of 3…” Kokichi started dramatically. Shuichi squeezed the sides of the sled, nerves getting the better of him as millions of possibilities bounced around in his head. “...3!” Kokichi yelled, taking off._ _

Shuichi only had a split second to react, so, swallowing his doubts he took off. Totally _not_ screaming like a little girl as the wind rushed past him with his eyes squeezed shut. 

Everything went by so fast, a blur of blue and purple was all that could be seen in the snowstorm. Unfortunately, a surprise awaited the two at the end of the hill, and by the time Shuichi saw it, it was too late. They were heading directly towards a giant _snowbank_. Shuichi closed his eyes, bracing for impact. He heard Kokichi’s shocked gasp and then... _FLOOMP_! 

The sound echoed throughout the woods, all was deadly silent. All Shuichi felt was cold when he got a face full of snow, but that was to be expected. With a bit of struggling, Shuichi was able to get himself free from his wintry prison. _Poof_! A blue haired head popped up from the snow. Shuichi shook his head, getting rid of the snow on top of his hair. 

__Suddenly, he froze, the past several seconds slamming into him like bricks. “K-Kokichi!? Where are you!?” Shuichi yelled, frantically digging through the snow to find him. He found a glint of purple and pushed the snow away. His hands clasped around the small form and pulled him up, crushing him into a hug._ _

__“Sh-Shu! C-can’t breathe”! Kokichi gasped out._ _

__“S-sorry!” Shuichi loosened the hug and set him down, placing his hands on his shoulders. “Are you alright? Did you get hurt anywhere?” Shuichi checked him over worriedly._ _

__“Well…” Kokichi motioned towards his lips. “My lips hurt, kiss them to make it feel better! You’ll do that...right my beloved?” Shuichi hated the way his face flushed and his heart thumped too fast._ _

__“U-uhm I—”__

____

“S-so you w-won’t? _*Sniff*_ Th-that’s so...MEEEEAAAAN!” Kokichi began wailing loudly, the crocodile tears slipping down his cheeks like rain. 

__“D-don’t cry! I’ll—” Shuichi couldn’t believe he was doing this, but he shut eyes and leaned towards him, shutting him up with a kiss. He felt Kokichi freeze from under him so he pulled back, afraid he did something wrong._ _

__The sight before him was one next to impossible. Kokichi’s face was turning pink and he was frozen on the spot, still as a statue. “Feel better?” Shuichi slyly remarked, relishing in the fact that he had surprised him._ _

__Kokichi unfroze, swiftly turning around to hide his face. “Awww looks like it’s a tie…” He feigned disappointment, desperately trying to change the subject and get the annoying blush to fade. “Let’s do it again!” Kokichi exclaimed._ _

__“No. There’s no way I’m letting you do that again, you could’ve gotten hurt!” Shuichi rambled on in concern, bending down to pick up the abandoned sleds.__

____

_*Thoomp!*_ Shuichi felt something soft hit the back of his head, and when he turned around, he saw Kokichi holding a snowball with a childish grin on his face. “Come and catch me my beloved~” Kokichi sang, throwing another snowball to which Shuichi dodged. 

__“That’s it—” Shuichi forgot all about the sleds and picked up a snowball, then, with silent determination he started to chase after Kokichi, who was laughing with such exuberance that it made Shuichi laugh too._ _

* * *

____

After 30 minutes of pelting each other with snowballs, shoving snow down the others coat, (though that was mainly Kokichi) and running around like crazy, the inseparable pair had finally gotten tired, cold, and thirsty. But it’s not like that was going to stop Shuichi from delivering the final blow. 

__

Shuichi hid behind a tree, snowball in his numb hand poised to fire at an unsuspecting Kokichi. “You can’t run and you can’t hide Shuichi! I’m going to get the last—oof!” A snowball hit him directly in the chest, not enough to hurt him but enough to catch him off guard. 

__

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shuichi walking towards him, laughing with tears in his eyes. “I’ve been hit! Looks like...this is the end for me…” Kokichi clutched his chest dramatically, swaying a bit. 

__

Shuichi caught on almost immediately, playing along with his theatrics. “Please Kokichi...don’t go yet!” Shuichi held out his arms, allowing Kokichi to fall into them. 

__

“At least I...get to see my beloved...one last time...goodbye…” Kokichi stuck his tongue out and made a noise, signifying his “death.” 

__

Shuichi rolled his eyes, bringing them both down to the ground. With a surge of confidence, Shuichi leaned down and kissed him softly, smiling when Kokichi made a shocked sound but still kissed him back. When he pulled away, Kokichi had a dreamy look on his face and a smile that seemed impossible to wipe off. “Y-you’re in th-the wrong _*cough*_ f-fairytale my belov— _*cough*_ —ed” Kokichi mumbled quietly, feeling so peaceful resting in Shuichi’s lap that the cold numb wasn’t getting to him anymore. 

__

Shuichi’s gaze softened, realizing Kokichi was starting to get sick from the weather. “Come on...let’s get you inside to warm up.” Shuichi gently sat him up, then entwined their fingers together. Kokichi was too enamored to notice. He then proceeded to walk him over to their house, the sleds forgotten. 

__

Even though Shuichi was freezing, the kiss had left his insides all warm and tingly, the only thing he felt was sheer love and adoration. The numbness was replaced by a serene peace and comfort beyond imagine. If only that moment could’ve lasted for longer, then Shuichi would probably be a goopy mess of emotions in the snow. 

__

After a few minutes, the two got inside their warm, cozy house. Shuichi helped peel off Kokichi’s wet clothes and threw them in the dryer. Kokichi made a beeline for the couch and bundled himself up in covers, cocooning himself in so tightly Shuichi was surprised he could breath. “S-sit next t-to m-me Shu! Your _*cough*_ Supreme Leader demands i-it!” Kokichi commanded. 

__

Shuichi ruffled his hair, pressing a kiss to his startlingly warm forehead. He’d have to make sure that doesn’t get worse. “I will, I just need to do a few things first. Then I’ll join you, alright?” Shuichi reasoned. 

__

“Can’t th-they w-wait? I w-want cuddles!” Kokichi huffed. 

__

“I’ll only be a few minutes.” Shuichi chuckled. 

__

“Fiiiiine.” Kokichi unwillingly agreed, but Shuichi could see a flicker of sadness dance in his eyes. 

__

“I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything, ok?” Shuichi hugged him tightly, reluctant to pull away. 

__

“Ok…” Kokichi nuzzled him before letting go, not liking the idea of not getting cuddles with his beloved while cold one bit. With a small pat, Shuichi got up and walked into the kitchen, starting his secret plan. 

__

* * *

__

“And...done.” Shuichi stepped back and admired his work, staring at the hot chocolate that should’ve just been called pure sugar. How Kokichi could drink something this sugary was beyond his comprehension, but that was just one of the many things he loved about him, he was unpredictable. 

__

Grabbing the other mug he made for himself, Shuichi started for the living room, eyes glancing over the mistletoe that hung from the door. When he reached the couch, an adorable sight greeted him. Kokichi was curled up into a little fluffy ball with a genuine smile on his face just for Shuichi’s eyes only. It almost felt like he wasn’t supposed to see such a sacred sight, like he was intruding on something. But that didn’t stop that joy from spreading in his chest. That smile was for _him_ and only _him_. Shuichi believed he fell more in love with him each day. Kokichi’s smile was contagious, and soon Shuichi found himself mirroring that bright grin. 

__

“Are you just going to stand there and smile at me my beloved?” Kokichi tilted his head in question, eyes dancing with mirth. 

__

“O-oh! Right!” Shuichi pulled out the two mugs behind his back, handing one to Kokichi. “I made some hot ‘Koko’ for you...I added extra chocolate syrup and marshmallows because you’re so sweet…” Shuichi complimented, a gentle warmth spreading through his chest when Kokichi hugged him tightly. 

__

“This is the best Christmas ever.” Kokichi mumbled into Shuichi’s chest, holding onto him like a lifeline. 

__

“But we haven’t even gotten into the presents yet—” 

__

“Spending Christmas with you is the only present I need.” Kokichi’s tone was uncharacteristically serious. Violet eyes locked onto golden ones as he stared at him with affection. Shuichi felt like his heart exploded from that line. It was so... _sweet_. 

__

Shuichi subconsciously placed his arms around Kokichi’s waist, burying his nose into the soft mop of hair. “Me too…” Shuichi agreed after a moment of silence, rubbing his back comfortingly. 

__

“Geez Shumai, what have you done to me!? I’m all sentimental and mushy!” Kokichi grumbled. 

__

“I love it when you’re all sentimental and mushy with me, it’s...refreshing to see you not have to hide yourself behind thousands of masks.” 

__

Kokichi made some sort of noise which sounded like a cross between a whine and choking. “I’m the one that’s supposed to make you flustered! Not the other way around!” Kokichi mumbled. “You probably poisoned my hot cocoa to make me feel all flustered and sappy, you’re going to need to pay the fine for treason!” Kokichi threatened ominously. 

__

“Oh? And what would that be?” Shuichi inquired. 

__

“Cuddles!” Kokichi shouted, eyes sparkling with stars. Shuichi grinned and nodded as Kokichi lead him over to the couch and sat him down, snuggling into his side instantly. Together, they drank hot cocoa and watched a Christmas baking show wrapped up in blankets in complete peace and tranquility. Shuichi wanted this moment to never end. Him, with Kokichi snuggled into his side like this was calming and very relaxing. Even then he could feel his heart swell up with warmth and love. 

__

But of course, a loud beeping noise has to ruin it. 

__

_*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*_ Kokichi whirled around at the sound of their oven timer going off, eyes wide in panic. “Hey, hey...relax, it’s just the timer.” Shuichi cooed, stroking his arm. 

__

“I know that! I was just making sure you were on your toes detective, I wouldn’t want you to get rusty over the winter break.” Kokichi argued childishly. 

__

“...Right.” Shuichi raised an eyebrow. 

__

“So what’s the timer for anyway? Hmm?” Kokichi leaned in towards his face. 

__

“W-well that’s to preheat the oven. I was planning on making some gingerbread cookies for the party over at Rantaro’s place. D-do you uhm...want to make some gingerbread cookies—!” Shuichi yelped when Kokichi put his hands on his cheeks, looking at him with the most deadpan expression. 

__

“Shuichi. Shumai. Shu. My beloved.” 

__

“Y-yes?” 

__

“Why would you ask such a silly thing? Of course I would! Who doesn’t!?” And just like that Kokichi was pulling Shuichi off the couch and towards the kitchen with an excited hop in his step that Shuichi found adorable. 

__

Just before Kokichi could drag Shuichi any further, he stopped. “Uhm...Koko?” Shuichi wondered aloud, confused as to why they stopped. 

__

“Nee-heehee, look up my beloved.” Kokichi smirked. 

__

“What…? Oh.” Once Shuichi saw it, he gasped. They were standing underneath the _mistletoe_. 

__

“You know what that means!” Kokichi jumped into his arms, kissing his lips tenderly. The only thing Shuichi could comprehend was, _Why are his lips always so soft?_ Then it was over and Shuichi was once again being dragged into the kitchen. “Hurry up Shuichi! These gingerbread men won’t make themselves!” Kokichi yelled excitedly, grabbing various cookie cutters and icing. 

__

Shuichi's brain was still trying to catch up from the previous events, but it was getting harder to do so when Kokichi was acting so cute. “Look! It’s Gingerbread Shu!” Kokichi held up a gingerbread man that resembled Shuichi, practically jumping from excitement. Shuichi gripped his heart as it sped up. “Hey! Hey! Do you think SnowShu and Gingerbread Shu are friends?” Kokichi stared at him with a childlike wonder. 

__

“I-I-I-I u-u-u-uh—” Shuichi’s brain shut off when he saw his look. 

__

“Oh? Did I break Shuichi?” Kokichi asked, eating a spoonful of cookie dough. 

__

“L-Let’s j-just make the c-cookies.” Shuichi mumbled, attempting to save himself from the embarrassment by changing the topic. 

__

“Fine! But only because I don’t want you exploding on me.” Kokichi murmured through a mouthful of cookie dough. 

__

“And stop eating that! You’ll get sick!” 

__

“Nee-heehee~”

__


	2. Sweet Dreams

“...That’s the last of them.” Shuichi said aloud, sliding the cookies into the oven. “Now we have to wait.” 

“But waiting is sooooo boring! Can’t we just stay home and eat cookies and _not_ go to the party? It’s comfortable here...with you.” Kokichi frowned sadly, setting his head down on the counter. 

Shuichi’s eyes softened, realizing that Kokichi just wanted to spend time with him alone and comfortable like this. “I know, I know...I’d rather be here with you too, but we promised Kaede and Rantaro that we would go to their Christmas party.” He walked over and sat next to him, draping an arm around his back. 

“Can’t we just say we’re sick? I’m sure they would understand!” Kokichi was grasping at straws to get them to stay, borderline desperate. 

“I want to Kokichi, I really do. I’d take spending time with you over a Christmas party any day. But...we _did_ promise. Rantaro’s sisters won’t be there and Kaede didn’t want him to be lonely in his mansion sized house so she threw this party for all of us. She’d be heartbroken if we didn’t show up.” Kokichi sank further into his arms on the counter, clearly disappointed. Shuichi rubbed his back reassuringly, getting an idea. “Tell you what. If we go to the party then...we can spend the _entire_ Christmas day _together_ tomorrow. No one else, just the two of us.” Shuichi promised. 

“Really!? You’d do that!?” Kokichi picked his head up, hopefulness in his voice. 

“O-of course! Anything for you.” Shuichi reassured. 

Kokichi suddenly jumped into his arms, giving him a warm hug. “You’re the best boyfriend in the whole world…” He whispered into Shuichi’s chest. 

In response, Shuichi caressed his cheek, doubting the fact that he was the best when the real winner was in his arms. “So...what do you want to do while we wait for the cookies to be done?” Shuichi inquired, still holding onto Kokichi. 

“Hmm...Oh! I have an idea.” Kokichi flashed a mischievous smile, a smile Shuichi knew all too well that meant trouble. 

“...And that is?” 

“Let’s have a candy cane sword fight!” Without warning, Kokichi sprang out of his arms and grabbed a candy cane and metal bowl. “Prepare to lose my beloved!” Kokichi shouted, placing the metal bowl on his head as a helmet. 

Shuichi had no idea why he agreed to do this, but he soon found himself holding a candy cane “fighting” Kokichi all around the house. Kokichi apparently took this candy cane fight seriously, as he jumped over the couch, barrel rolled across the table, and ran around the Christmas tree in order to get away from Shuichi. 

“Run, run, run as fast as you can! You’ll never catch me, I’m the gingerbread man!” Kokichi hollered, sliding on the hardwood floors into the kitchen. 

“Why _*pant*_ are _*pant*_ you so _*pant*_ good at this!?” Shuichi stammered, out of breath and ready to collapse. 

“I’m a Supreme Leader of evil! Running and escaping comes with the territory my silly detective!” Kokichi explained, eyes locking onto the exit. 

Shuichi noticed this and darted behind the island table when Kokichi turned. With the sound of pitter pattering of feet, Shuichi leaped in front of him, capturing him in a hug as they fell to the floor in a heap of laughter. 

“Did you—! Hahaha! See when you— you jumped over the—! Haha! Chair to get to me! Hahaha! You were so serious looking!” Kokichi was crying tears of joys into Shuichi’s chest, enjoying the bouncing from his laughter. 

“And you! You— Haha! You were so shocked that— Hahaha! That you threw a pillow at me by reflex!” Shuichi exclaimed, resting a hand on top of Kokichi’s back. 

“Then you tripped— Ha! And got tangled in the lights!” Kokichi could barely breathe with how much he was laughing, loving every minute of this. 

“And don’t forget—” 

_*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*_ Shuichi was abruptly cut off by the beeping of the oven, signifying that the cookies were done. “Well that was fast.” Kokichi commented, a hint of disappointment in his voice. 

Shuichi sat up and kissed his forehead, offering a half smile as he looked at the clock. “The party starts around 7:30 and it’s 6 now. Let’s frost the cookies and get ready, alright?” Shuichi helped him up, wiping off some flour on his head. 

“But I don’t want to see Kaito Momoron and Killer Girl! They’re going to strangle me my beloved! You wouldn’t want that, would you?” Kokichi latched onto his arm, eyes bright with fake tears. 

“It’s only for an hour or so, and I’m sure they won’t strangle you.” Shuichi sighed. 

“But what about our sword fight! We didn’t finish!” Kokichi brought up, trying to stall. 

“That’s because we tied when our candy canes broke, it turned into tag after that.” 

“That I totally won by the way. No one defeats the Supreme Leader at tag or candy cane sword fights!” Kokichi proclaimed loudly. Shuichi ruffled his hair, nodding along with his statement. “Hmmph. Come on my beloved, let’s start decorating!” 

“Haha, alright.” And with that, Shuichi took out the last batch of cookies and began decorating with Kokichi for the party later on. 

* * *

“The party has arrived!” Kokichi shouted, throwing open the door obnoxiously with Shuichi trailing shyly behind him. 14 people turned around to face the door in shock as Kokichi barreled in. 

One figure recovered from their stupor and bounded over to the pair. “Shuichi! Kokichi! I’m glad you made it!” Kaede’s cheery voice rang out, hugging Shuichi as a greeting. 

“Sorry, we were running a little late. Gingerbread cookie decorating took longer than we thought.” Shuichi apologized and hugged her back. 

“Sidekick!” Kaito’s voice boomed from the crowd, then Shuichi felt a hard clap on his shoulder that nearly knocked him off balance. 

“H-hey there Kaito.” Shuichi patted his back, wincing at his aching shoulder. 

“It’s a pleasure you two have finally arrived. Let me bring those cookies over to the table for you.” Kirumi offered gracefully, taking the cookies and setting them down. 

“Gonta so glad you here! Gonta miss Shuichi and Kokichi!” The gentle giant walked over to Shuichi gave him a bone crushing hug, overjoyed that the two showed up. 

Soon after, the rest of the group came over to greet Shuichi. Hugging him, smiling, and sharing what they did over the break so far. Meanwhile, Kokichi watched from a few feet away with a blank face, forgotten and ignored. 

He couldn’t blame them, Shuichi was a beautiful, bright, shiny star compared to a malicious, lying, sadistic snake like him. Kokichi was used to this by now, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. Suddenly, he felt a hand cup his chin and gently lift it up. Only to come face to face with a concerned looking Shuichi. “You’re...you’re crying? Kokichi what’s wrong?” Shuichi wiped away the tears that fell from Kokichi’s stricken face, checking him over worriedly. 

Kokichi didn’t realize that Shuichi had walked up to him or the fact that he was crying. “Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” Kokichi whispered brokenly, pushing his hands away as he started for the kitchen to snag a cookie. 

Shuichi reacted quickly, reaching out his hand and pulling Kokichi back. “Is this why you didn’t want to go?” 

“...” 

“Oh, _Kokichi…_ ” Shuichi wrapped his arms snugly around Kokichi’s waist. “I’m sorry.” Shuichi’s voice was full of lament and guilt. 

“You don’t need to apologize my beloved, not your fault you’re so amazing!” Kokichi’s words were true, but he had a fake smile plastered on his face. It pained Shuichi to look at it. 

“But—” 

“Nee-heehee! I can’t believe you fell for my act so easily! Come on detective, you're getting rusty.” Kokichi teased, spinning on his heel as he headed toward the kitchen. 

Shuichi watched him go with sadness. An achy feeling formed in his chest and he wanted more than anything to comfort him, but he couldn’t. Kokichi wouldn’t allow himself to show weakness in front of everyone. With a sorrowful sigh, Shuichi looked back at the group who had gone back to chatting and having fun, oblivious to what they did. 

Shuichi was just about to follow him in until someone appeared behind him. “Now that you two are here, want to go outside and have a giant snowball fight? The winner gets to pick the Christmas movie for later!” Kaede was as enthusiastic as ever, overflowing with positivity. 

“We’re allowed to have teams of two for this.” Rantaro added, putting an arm around Kaede with a relaxed grin on his face. 

“All of you degenerate males should watch out! Because me and Himiko are going to win!” Tenko declared, already in a fighting stance. 

“No way! Me and Maki Roll are totally gonna win! She’s amazing at snowball fights!” Kaito yelled in his usual boisterous tone. Maki deadpanned, about to strangle him. 

“Don’t get too overconfident there space idiot! After all, Shuichi is the best at snowball fights.” Kokichi appeared in the doorway with cookie crumbs falling from his face. Shuichi's heart squeezed painfully at the sight of that plastic smile. 

“Nuh-uh! The gorgeous girl genius, me, will win this competition with just sheer charm and beauty alone.” Miu announced haughtily, hands on her hips. 

“You still got a ways to go.” Ryoma grumbled, pulling his hat down. 

“Gonta don’t want to fight friends! Gonta not like friends getting hurt!” Gonta cried, worry on his face. 

“Don’t worry Gonta, it’s all for fun.” Kaede reassured, patting his arm. 

“Oh! Ok then! Gonta wish everyone good luck.” 

“Nyeh...do we have to? My MP’s run out and I’m sleepy…” Himiko drawled lazily, rubbing her eyes. 

“Nyahahaha! Atua tells me I’m going to win.” Angie smiled triumphantly. 

“Come on guys, let’s find out.” Rantaro challenged, getting ready. “You’re on!” Everyone cheered, excitement buzzing in the air. 

* * *

The snowball fights intensity had gone from 1 to 100 in .0000001 seconds. And of course it was Kokichi’s fault. 

He threw some snowballs at Kiibo and Miu, which they dodged and instead hit Maki and Kaito. As revenge, Maki then chased after anyone near her and eliminated Himiko, Angie, Tenko, Kiibo, and Miu in an instant, destroying their three lives in seconds. By then everyone treated the game like it was life or death. 

Which was why Shuichi was being dragged around by Kokichi, sneaking behind trees and blending in with the shadows, eliminating Tsumugi, Korekiyo, Ryoma, and Kirumi. “Hey space idiot! Over here!” Kokichi mocked, running and waving. 

“Why you—!” _*Thoomp!*_ A snowball hit Kaito’s back, and when he turned around to see who threw it he felt another snowball make contact with his head from Kokichi. 

“You’re out Kaito!” Kokichi smirked. 

“How!?” Kaito stared at him incredulously. 

“Sorry Kaito, good job though.” Shuichi stepped out. 

“Sidekick!?” 

“Can you only say one word? Wow. I almost feel bad for Maki...buuuuut that’s a lie!” Kokichi chirped. 

“Why you—!” Kaito growled. 

“AH! He’s going to hurt me! Save me Shumai!” Kokichi jumped into Shuichi’s arms for protection, nuzzling his chest. 

“Oh you…” Shuichi stroked his hair, giving Kaito an apologetic look. 

_*Thoomp!* *Thoomp!* *Thoomp!*_ Several snowballs came out of nowhere and hit Kokichi and Shuichi all at once, sending the two toppling to the ground. “Woah!” They both cried out at the same time. 

“I knew you’d avenge me Maki Roll!” Kaito called into the shadows, revealing a figure in red. Maki blushed and fiddled with her jacket, mumbling something under her breath. “That’s my Maki Roll!” Kaito pulled her into a hug, smile as bright as a star. 

_*Thoomp!* *Thoomp!*_ Two snowballs hit Maki in the back when she was distracted by the hug, much to her surprise. “Nice!” Kaede and Rantaro exclaimed, high fiving each other as they ran off. 

“Aww maaaaan. We loooost.” Kokichi complained. 

“But we had fun, didn’t we?” Shuichi tucked a strand of hair behind Kokichi’s ear, nuzzling his nose. 

“Mmm…” Kokichi agreed, tucking his head underneath Shuichi’s chin. 

“Let’s go inside. I don’t want you to freeze.” Maki scolded him, but Kaito knew this was her way of showing she cared. So, the four left the battlefield and headed inside, warming up from the frosty war. 

Not even 5 minutes later and the rest of their classmates came inside. The winners were Shuichi and Kokichi, who came in third. (Since it was a team effort and Kaito got eliminated, Maki got eliminated too because they were teammates) Rantaro and Kaede in second, and Gonta in first. (Because no one would dare get the gentle giant out, Kaede and Rantaro forfeited, causing him to win.) 

“Gonta had fun time with everyone! Gonta thanks you all.” 

“Haha, you too. But since you won, you get to pick what movie we watch.” Rantaro explained, sipping on some hot chocolate. 

“Hmm...Gonta let Rantaro and Kaede decide. Gonta not know many Christmas movies.” Gonta thoughtfully offered. 

“Aww, thank you Gonta! You’re such a gentleman.” Kaede handed him a hot chocolate, appreciative of his words. 

“I’ll go set up the movie right now, everyone else can help themselves to the food.” Kaede announced to the group, eyes twinkling with joy. Choruses of agreement and cheers came from the crowd, all hungry from the snowball fight. 

Not even 5 minutes went by and half the food was gone. “Look Shuichi! I was able to grab some food before Kaito ate it all. I almost died too! You better thank me for risking my life!” Kokichi held out several of their gingerbread men, Christmas tree cookies, and several items that Kirumi made. 

“Ah...thanks Koko.” Shuichi pulled him closer in appreciation. 

Kokichi grinned at this, snuggling up to his side on the couch. “Mm...have I ever told you… _*Yawn*_ that you make the...the best pillow…?” Kokichi rubbed his eyes. 

Shuichi chuckled softly. “If you’re sleepy you can take a nap.” 

“No...not sleepy… _*Yawn*_ I can stay awake...for...days…!” Kokichi sleepily argued, trying to keep his heavy eyelids up. 

“I’m sure you can.” Shuichi whispered, petting his hair. 

“No...no fair...you know _*Yawn*_ I get tired when you...stroke my hair…” Kokichi protested, struggling to stay awake. 

“I know…” Shuichi murmured sweetly. 

“You’ve betrayed...my… _*Yawn*_ trust...m’beloved Shu… _*Yawn*_ Time to face...face your consequences…! Hmm...no more cuddles _*Yawn*_ forever…” Kokichi declared with an exhausted nudge. 

Shuichi looked at him with a tender fondness. “That’s too bad, I was looking forward to our nightly cuddles.” He played along with his act, feigning disappointment. 

“Shoulda...though of that…before betraying… _*Yawn*_ me…hafta send my...subordinates after you...mmm warm…” Kokichi cut himself off halfway through his rant, realizing just how _comfortable_ he felt. 

Shuichi kissed his forehead, hand sliding down to rest on his back. Kokichi nudged his shoulder, signifying to Shuichi that he wanted more cuddles. “Haha, I thought you said no more cuddles forever?” Still, he complied and began stroking his hair. 

“That was...a _*Yawn*_ lie…! Or...was _that_ a lie…?” 

“Shh, take it easy. You did a lot today and exhausted yourself, take a little rest.” Shuichi chided gently. Kokichi nodded into his chest. 

“The movie’s about to start! Let’s all head towards the theater room, there’s already popcorn and snacks so don’t worry!” Kaede yelled enthusiastically. 

“Mmm?” Kokichi looked up at Shuichi, confusion written on his face. 

“Oh...we have to go watch the Christmas movie. But you can sleep if you’d like, I know you need it.” Shuichi explained as he got up with Kokichi in his arms. 

Kokichi yawned and wrapped his arms around his neck, rubbing his face against his neck. “I’ll go to sleep when we get *Yawn* home. After all, I wouldn’t pass up the chance to annoy Kaito during the movie... _*Yawn*_ ” 

“Alright…” Shuichi sighed. Once they arrived, Shuichi immediately brought Kokichi over to the corner of the couch, tucking him in with blankets and pillows. He then climbed in next to him, smiling when he subconsciously leaned in closer to him. 

“Thanks Shu…” 

“You’re welcome Koko.” When everyone got settled, the movie began. It all started out calm at first, couples snuggled together while watching the movie, fed each other popcorn, and squeezed the other tight when a jump scare popped up. 

Shuichi’s attention was split between the movie and Kokichi, who obviously couldn’t keep his eyes open but tried to stay awake anyway. Shuichi was just about to comment on it until he felt a small pressure against his shoulder, and when he looked down he saw Kokichi fast asleep. Shuichi’s heart warmed at the sight, then grabbed a blanket and tucked him in. “Sweet dreams.” He whispered. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAKI ROLL THERE’S A G-G-G-GHOST!” Kaito screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping into Maki’s arms and squeezing her tightly. 

“Huh!?” Kokichi jolted awake from the loud scream, eyes wide with fear and confusion as he jumped into the safety of Shuichi’s arms. 

“Hey, hey...shh, it’s alright.” Shuichi cooed, shooting a glare at Kaito. Kokichi hugged him back, clearly startled by the rude awakening. 

“Kaito. Let go.” Maki hissed. 

“B-BUT MAKI ROLL! THE GHOST!” Kaito blanched, face as pale as the snow. 

“Won’t get you because I’m here.” Maki mumbled the last part quietly, loud enough so only Kaito could hear. 

“Wow Kaito, you scream like a little girl.” Kokichi mocked, voice borderline angry. 

“H-hey! No I don’t!” Kaito spluttered. 

“Yes you dooo!” 

“No I don’t!” 

“Yes you do!” 

“No I don’t—” 

“Let’s all calm down and watch the movie!” Kaede interjected, trying to break up the conversation. With a few grumbles, the two quieted down, snuggling closer to their lovers sides. 

The movie went smoothly after that, but Kokichi hadn’t tried to sleep again, much to Shuichi’s dismay. However, he had one more plan to lull him to sleep, and he would do anything to make sure it didn’t get interrupted. 

Which was why Shuichi and Kokichi sat in front of a warm, toasty fire. The flames danced and twirled, as if performing a sacred dance. The satisfying _Snap!_ and _Crack!_ of the logs had made the empty room peaceful and an ideal place to nap without disturbances. “Shumai? What are we doing here?” Kokichi asked, burrowing his face into his chest and wrapping his arms and legs around Shuichi, too tired to do anything else. 

“Shh...just relax.” Shuichi cooed. 

“Done.” Kokichi mumbled, resting his head right against Shuichi’s heart, enjoying the rhythmic _Thump...thump...thump...thump thump thump thumpthumpthumpthump!_ Kokichi smiled, holding in a laugh as Shuichi’s heart sped up. When he looked up, Shuichi was blushing like mad. “What’s… _*Yawn*_...wrong...my beloved?” Kokichi purred, listening to Shuichi’s heart once again. 

“N-nothing! Nothing’s wrong!” Shuichi stuttered. Kokichi mumbled something incoherent and continued using Shuichi as a heater. Shuichi started stroking his hair, adoring the way Kokichi leaned into his touch. His eyes were growing heavy, his movements were slowing, and he kept yawning. That, combined with Shuichi’s gentle strokes and day full of fun and excitement had weighed down his eyes until he could no longer open them. 

“Mmm...you’re so...comfy...I could...I could fall ‘sleep…” Kokichi trailed off, form becoming limp. 

“...Koko?” 

“...” 

Shuichi looked down and found Kokichi sound asleep on his chest. _It worked._ Shuichi smiled in triumph, glad Kokichi could finally sleep at last. 

“Hey, Shuichi?” A quiet voice whispered, opening the door. Shuichi put a hand up to his mouth, shushing her politely. Kaede instantly understood, slapping a hand over her mouth. 

“You can come in, just please be quiet.” Shuichi warned, casually stroking Kokichi’s hair. 

“Thanks,” She shut the door halfway, coming in. 

“I wanted to say thank you for coming to the Christmas party, it means a lot to Rantaro.” Kaede whispered, sitting down next to them. 

“You’re welcome, Kokichi had a lot of fun.” Shuichi murmured. Kaede smiled happily, about to speak before the door creaked open quietly. 

“Kaede where are y—” Rantaro walked in, but immediately stopped when he saw Kokichi sound asleep. 

“Shh.” Shuichi protectively shushed him, holding Kokichi’s ears. Kaede signaled for him to come over, positive as ever. 

Rantaro immediately understood what was happening and sat next to her. “Thank you for coming on such short notice, I’m glad everyone made it.” Rantaro thanked him, gratitude in his eyes. 

“Me too.” Shuichi nodded, rubbing Kokichi’s shoulder. 

“So...how’s your and Kokichi’s Christmas Eve going? Having fun?” Kaede leaned in, curiosity in her eyes. 

“It’s going great, Kokichi’s been having a great time.” Shuichi smiled. 

Somehow or another, the three started talking about random things and laughing quietly, drinking in the serenity of the room. Their conversation ranged from the presents they got for tomorrow to what they planned for break and even school trips. 

“And remember that time when we had that skiing and snowboarding trip with the school and while we were going down the mountain Nagito’s luck had caused a mini avalanche? Luckily, everyone was ok.” Rantaro brought up, smirking at Shuichi. 

“Don’t remind me…” Shuichi blushed. 

“Oh yeah! And it covered everyone—including Kokichi—and we couldn’t find him anywhere under the snow, Shuichi had a heart attack that day but little did we know that Kokichi escaped at the last second and was watching Shuichi the whole time!” Kaede added, wiping away a tear of laughter. 

“I was worried! He could’ve gotten hurt or hypothermia, and I’m surprised he didn’t because he was shaking like crazy and freezing cold.” Shuichi was blushing again, remembering Kokichi hugging him for warmth. 

“It was easy to tell you loved each other, even though you two weren’t together yet.” Kaede remarked. 

Shuichi whined and covered his face with his hands, blushing uncontrollably. “And then you followed him around and made sure he was ok—” 

“Ok! Ok! I get it!” Shuichi stopped Rantaro, face as red as a tomato. 

“Don’t forget about—” 

_*CRASH!*_ “THIS GAME IS RIGGED! MIU I BET YOU DID SOMETHING TO MAKE ME LOSE!” A loud and very distinct voice erupted from somewhere inside the house. Kaito. 

“Hnnng…” Kokichi whimpered in Shuichi’s arms, starting to stir. 

Shuichi instantly started stroking his hair and rested a hand over his eyes. “Shh...go back to sleep. It’s ok.” And like magic, Kokichi settled back down, resuming his slumber. 

“From the sounds of things, it seems Kaito and Miu are playing a game.” Rantaro sighed. 

“STOP SHOVING ME OFF THE SIDES OF RAINBOW ROAD!” 

“Quiet degenerate male!” 

“Gonta not understand why Kaito so angry. He in front of everyone?” 

“Nyeh...that’s because everyone’s on their third lap and he’s still on the first…” 

“Ahaha! Looks like the gorgeous girl genius won!” 

Snippets of arguments and cheers could be heard and bouts of yelling and grumbling. How all 16 of them got along together was beyond anyone’s comprehension. 

Kaede sighed deeply, hating to cut their conversation of reminiscing short. “Well, we should probably go supervise them and make sure Kaito doesn’t throw the T.V. out the window.” Kaede shot him an apologetic look. 

“That’s ok, I think we should head back, thank you again for inviting us.” 

“No problem! Maybe we should plan something for next year!” Kaede and Rantaro gave him a half hug as a thanks, then waved goodbye as they left the room to deal with the others. 

Shuichi positioned Kokichi so that he was laying on his back, face buried into his neck as he dozed off peacefully. “Come on Koko…let’s get to bed.” 

“Mmm…” Came Kokichi’s reply. Shuichi chuckled and walked out the door, casting one last glance at the large mansion. Then, he set off for their house. 

* * *

“Hey...we’re home.” Shuichi nudged him softly, opening their door. 

“Already?” Kokichi yawned and stretched out on Shuichi’s back, peaceful and content. 

“Today went by fast...I hope you had a great Christmas Eve.” 

“Are...you kidding…!? It was the...best! Can’t wait for Christmas tomorrow…” Kokichi smiled dreamily. 

“Me too.” Shuichi agreed, carrying him up to their room. 

He set him down in their bed and turned off the lights, then got dressed and climbed in next to him. Just like every night, Kokichi nestled himself into his chest and nuzzled him, sighing comfortably. Shuichi wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin on top of Kokichi’s head, taking in the lavender scent he knew all too well. “Sweet dreams Koko…” “Nighty night Shumai…” 

And with that, the inseparable pair drifted off to sleep with the rhythmic sound of each others beating hearts and the soft jingling of sleigh bells, accompanied by a jolly, “Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed! Once again, Merry Christmas and a happy new year! If you don't celebrate Christmas then have an outstanding day/night/winter break!


End file.
